


But we're safe here, under the sheets.

by lovecorevillain



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, go off., literally don't even know what 2 tag this as but go off me, you can pry my crackships out of my cold dead hands i am vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecorevillain/pseuds/lovecorevillain
Summary: EDIT: this was written be4 howie was confirmed 2 be aroace so take it with a pinch of salt will you. aroace rights."On the other hand, there were also people like Howie Honeyglow out there, who simply couldn't sleep like others, even if they wanted to. It started with one sleepless night when he was 12, and on his 13th birthday, the only truly unwanted present he got was an insomnia diagnosis."
Relationships: Arnold Markdown/Bugsy Pugsler, Arnold Markdown/Bugsy Pugsler/Howie Honeyglow, Arnold Markdown/Howie Honeyglow, Howie Honeyglow/Bugsy Pugsler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	But we're safe here, under the sheets.

The soft and ever so delicate clouds of the pastel dawn sky scoop up what remains of the night sky and throw it all away. It's barely 6 AM. 

The town has been so dead as of late, which was only  _ a little _ unusual. No gunfights, no robberies, no crimes of any kind. And it's just about completely silent for once too. If you listen closely, you just might hear the local police officer snore and let out quiet "pew" sounds in his sleep, or the cop and cowgirl making small talk in the empty saloon. 

On the other hand, there were also people like Howie Honeyglow out there, who simply couldn't sleep like others, even if they wanted to. It started with one sleepless night when he was 12, and on his 13th birthday, the only truly unwanted present he got was an insomnia diagnosis. It was a pain to say the least, not being able to catch any z's  _ at all  _ some nights and feeling like actual death at work. It's an issue he's learned to live with but hasn't gotten fully used to. _ He's fine with it. _

But being wide awake like this had its perks too. The perks of course being that Howie got to watch the two complete fools he might have somewhat fallen for sleep instead, and if he was being completely honest, it was incredibly rewarding.

Bugsy's arm is holding him gently in place (not that he's planning on going somewhere anyway) and the warm breaths that meet with Howie's neck at a consistent pace make the mundie's entire body shudder. It's pretty damn cold both inside and outside and the mundie's internal thermometer is especially sure about the outside part. It takes him back to  _ that one torturous night shift he had last winter  _ that he doesn't even wish to really think about.

Just laying in bed with the two banzai vice-principals and listening to said blasters, who were such loud-mouthed losers during the daytime, being this quiet for once, is an odd but fulfilling feeling. Howie's extremely happy and just  _ maybe _ smiling like an idiot, no wait, he's  _ undoubtedly _ smiling like an idiot, but feels his heart drop as he realizes that he's going to leave this place for a while again in a matter of days. He's devoted to working, and of course, to Arnold and Bugsy too, but work is his first priority and that's how it's always going to be.

Bugsy is squeezing him a little too tightly as of now, but now Howie definitely doesn't have the heart to interrupt his slumbering. He can't really see where Arnold is, but the light snoring stemming from the other side of the ginger-haired banzai vice-principal is almost like a non-verbal answer. The worker's hand is numb, and he just now notices it's being held surprisingly firmly by the sleeping Arnold, who is apparently curled up into a little ball and held by Bugsy. Howie involuntarily lets out a sound that resembles a little laugh.  _ These goddamn idiots _ . 

The room's hue has drastically changed in a matter of minutes from somewhat dark to a generic orange-ish color of the rising sun. He's so caught up in watching the sunrise that he hardly even hears Bugsy yawning and waking up at last. 

"You…. you haven't slept a wink, have you? Tsk tsk." Bugsy mumbles, voice barely audible, and rubs his eyes in an attempt to somehow throw away his fatigue. 

"Mornin' big fella. I mean, I might'a slept, might'a not, who knows?" The worker stretches as he responds nonchalantly, maybe even lying a bit. 

"You're a whole damn mess. That's not anything new." Just another jab at the mundie the inscribed didn't really mean. It was oddly enough very charming in its own way. Well, to Howie at least. 

"As if y'aren't one too." The mundie manages to land a kiss on the bridge of Bugsy's nose which he has overdramatically scrunched up, as if he predicted Howie's kiss. 

"Shut it."

Howie's way too tired to be doing this right now and when Bugsy pulls him closer with the hand that isn't in use by Arnold and buries his face in his neck, he's fine with that. The mundie's eyes close slowly and he's still somewhat restless, but on the other hand, Bugsy is also very  _ very _ cozy and has comfortably fallen asleep on Howie.  _ He's fine with this. _

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN  
> i swear the next thing i write isn't gonna be about these fools i just needed to get this out of my system
> 
> zoramera hours in da ao3 soon


End file.
